The invention relates to camping gear and, more particularly, to carry packs or stuff sacks provided with desiccant provisions in order to dry damp camping gear while packed therein.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.